


Avatar: The Last Inquisitor

by foolsama



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Avatar Koyen, Cassandra is not having any of it, Crossover, F/M, I need a beta, Leliana may be in love, Pre-Avatar: The Last Airbender, is the Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolsama/pseuds/foolsama
Summary: Avatar Koyen, after many years of peace, follows his sense of adventure way, way too far in to the Spirit World. Turns out it's the Fade, too. Can Air Nomad philosphy help Thedas balance the mage/templar war? Will the annoying Magister Sidereal keep getting in the way?World State: https://dragonagekeep.com/en_US/iss/?worldState=030000010102002200111
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Wrath of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> My first real shot at a long-from fic. I intend this to cover the whole of the game arc, possibly Trespasser too. I have no beta reader - if you're a DAI *and* Airbender literary nerd, I'd love your feedback. I imagine that's a rather rare combo, though, so i'll settle for anyone who knows how to put a story together. This chapter may be subject to deletion/re-write/lengthening.

# Wrath of Heaven

Cassandra Pentaghast seethed with impatience.

Delays in her quest to bring the dwarf to Justinia left her outside in the cold when the world exploded. A failure of monumental proportions in her duty to protect the Divine as her Right Hand.

_I should have been there!_

Instead, she had to wait, _patiently_ , as the one person who - miraculously - survived the explosion came to. This stranger to our land, this _Avatar_ , would damn well provide answers.

Something she could _hit._ Cassandra _desperately_ needed something she could hit.

The Avatar was in manacles, secured to the floor. Four guards surrounded him. Cassandra strode in to the room, follow by her colleague, Sister Leliana Nightingale, the Left Hand of the Divine.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now." Cassandra did not believe in pleasantries. Her voice was deep, strained. Ferelden was a second language, her thick accent putting her education in Nevarra.

The lightly-armored woman scowled at the prisoner, circling him threateningly. "Everyone that was at the conclave is dead – except for you!”

The prisoner hung his head, eyes closed. A middle-aged man, lightly scarred, his shorn head gleamed in the torchlight. Intricate tattoos drew a thick line of foreign symbols from beneath his collar, over the crown of his head, culminating in a large arrow on his forehead. His muted orange and yellow robes were out of place. This was Koyen, so-called _Avatar_. A mage-like monk from another land, sent to _help_ with the peace efforts. 

_It always comes back to mages._

An explosive burst of pearlescant green cracked around the prisoner's left hand. He grunted, and curled in on it. This mark had been doing that. The apostate elf, Solas, thought it was related to the Breach. He also thought it was killing him.

The Right Hand did not share his concern at the moment.

“Explain this!” she demanded, as she grabbed the offending hand and waved it in the prisoner's face, as if reprimanding a puppy. 

"This," Koyen forced out, as the crackling subsided, "seems to be a small penance for my failure at the Temple." His voice was a soft, almost melodious tenor. His accent was one the Seeker could not place.

"What." uttered Leliana. A guard or two may have swore a little bit. The eye of the Left Hand silenced them. Cassandra's hand dropped from the prisoner's arm to her sword, but hesitated in drawing. Barely. Leather creaked under the strain. She had yet to stop scowling.

"All those people... Dead." the prisoner muttered. His eyes closed, chin again drooped to his chest as he relaxed from his grimace.

Leliana crouched down in front of Koyen, searching his face.

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked. Leliana matched his tone, her unique mix of Fereldan and Orlisien accents a soothing alto.

"It was a slaughter," Koyen spoke, softly. "Spirit benders swept through the Temple of Sacred Ashes from below, killing everything in their path."

"Spirit benders? You mean-" Cassandra gasped. _Spirit bender? Is that some form of blood magic?_

"Sorry, _mages_." Koyen corrected. "I fought some of them in the lower hallways, but I couldn't be everywhere at once. None of them would explain themselves, they just fought. When I got to the Grand Hall, the mages had the Divine entangled in strands of energy, and this ... creature was invoking incredible energy."

_Strands of energy? Justinia! Why wasn't I there!_

"Describe this creature." asked Sister Nightingale.

"Absurdly tall, and... transformed. Red crystals growing everywhere, skin stretched and patched over his insides. Like a sneering will barely held in by a human form. He was holding some sort of globular relic in one hand. Well. Claw..." 

The Hands looked at each other. _Another Darkspawn Magister? The Architect, Corypheous, and now a third? Where do these creatures keep coming from?_

"Continue." demanded the Left Hand.

Koyen looked at each of them, but continued.

"As the creature looked to my intrusion, the Divine smacked this relic from his hand. He reached out in a panic, and unthinkingly, I did the same. Of course it exploded." Koyen dropped his head again, eyes shining. He sighed. 

"It seemed to shield myself and the Divine, however - by bringing us in to the Spirit World. We seemed to be in the lair of something malevolent - spirits of Fear began swarming us, herding us. I tried getting to the Divine, to protect her, but this ... thing... in my hand... chose that moment to... pulse..." Koyen looked at his left hand in anguish. "Next thing I know, I'm here, in prison."

"You're lying!" Demanded the Right Hand. She lunged towards the prisoner, raising her fist- only for it to be grabbed by the Left Hand.

"Seeker, that mark may yet be useful."

Cassandra looked to Leliana. Leliana looked back. The fist of the Right Hand was released. The Seeker nodded.

_We shall see how useful it can be. Any hope we have should be grabbed._

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana," sighed the Seeker. "I will take him to the Rift."

As Sister Nightingale glided out of the room, Seeker Pentaghast knelt in front of the prisoner, and released his manacles from the stock on the floor.

"Useful?" Koyen asked, watching these proceedings with wariness, but also a whisper of hope. "Useful how?"

Cassandra pulled the prisoner from the floor. "It.." She hesitated, then sighed. "It will be easier to show you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thedas gets an introduction to 'bending.' Necessity is the mother of tolerance.

"We call it the Breach." The Seeker pulled her prisoner from the dark Chantry building, and in to bright daylight. Except the light in this day was tinted decidedly green..

Koyen looked up with shielded eyes, and rocked back in awe. An entire expanse of the sky above the Frostback mountains was rent with sickly green energy. Normally a pleasant, crisp blue, there now there appeared a new, green sun behind storm clouds. Giant chunks of mountain and ruined temple swirled around it, not as though by wind, but a lack of gravity. A funnel of energy led from the whole in the sky down to the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

"It’s a massive rift into the world of demons, that grows larger with each passing hour." Cassandra looked up as well. She turned to face Koyen. "It's not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

"An explosion caused all that?"The monk finally shut his eyes to the horror above, and looked to the Seeker.

"This one did." Cassandra would not let doubt in to this, not now. "Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

As if on queue, there was a distant explosion from the rent sky, and the mark on the prisoner's hand reflected it with another crackling outburst, sickly green intruding on the steady earthy glow. Koyen cried out, and sunk to his knees, again curling himself around his hand.

"Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads." Cassandra decided she could show a little kindness, and crouched to his level. Her eyes softened a little. "And it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."

"The key? Stop this .. how?" the Avatar grunted out.

"It has been theorized that the Mark could close the Breach. Whether that's possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only option, presently." The mark in Koyen's hand settled. Cassandra hardened her expression again. He was still a prisoner. "And yours."

The Avatar nodded. "I understand."

Cassandra found herself surprised. "Then.."

"I will do what I can. Whatever it takes." Koyen drew in a long breath, held it, and let it out. He rose. 

Cassandra nodded, respecting his dedication. She rose in turn, and began leading the prisoner by his arm through the village.

Haven was a modest hamlet - old enough to have stonework buildings, new enough to have wooden walls and gates. Refugees, military and civilian, overflowed the village. New construction was being added in, but there were already too many to house. Tents sprung up in a patchwork manner. People stood and watched them pass, muttering and glaring. The Right Hand of the Divine let her confident stride, purposeful face, and ready sword prevent more than that as she led the prisoner towards to the village gate. If the jeering got to Koyen at all, it did not show. His expression remained neutral as he stumbled forward, hands still bound.

"They have decided your guilt," Cassandra said. "They need it. Most Holy's Conclave was supposed to bring an end to the horror of war, but everyone feared for something like this. Now that it has come to pass, their fears confirmed, they are quick to judge." Cassandra's voice hitched, annoyingly. "There are no leaders left to calm them. We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves. As Most Holy did." 

She led the prisoner across a fortified bridge, leading up in to the mountains. Wounded soldiers were laid to the sides of the bridge, amongst wagons and barrels. An off-duty squad groused, looking from the Breach to the prisoner being led by them. Lay Sisters moved among the wounded, offering aid where they could, prayer where they could not. All eyes had a far-off look in them. Koyen's eyes were sympathetic, but still, he remained expressionless. Cassandra's scowl deepened, and she dragged him through the gate on the other side of the bridge. 

"We must seal the Breach." declared the Seeker. "Thus, we will test that Mark on your hand on something smaller." The Avatar looked to his mangled left hand, and nodded.

"There will be a trial," Cassandra declared. "I can promise no more." Koyen nodded again, looking to his feet.

"Come," she reassured. "We will not have to go far." She led the prisoner further along the mountain path.

The air was bracing, wind gently sprinkling snow from the drifts everywhere. The path up to the Temple of Sacred Ashes was a winding one, leading over and back across a narrow river, gentle valley walls of rock and evergreens easing up the mountainside. It would be a wonderful walk if it weren't for the small fires, wounded soldiers moaning in fear and agony, and gusts of wind ferrying the smell of brimstone and death every so often.

Cassandra was content to share Koyen's silence, but halfway up the hill to next bridge, the Breach boomed again, spitting putrid lightning and spewing forth bursts of flaming, gooey masses in all directions. Koyen's knees buckled as he fell to the ground, again, gasping.

Cassandra pulled him up by the arm. 

"The larger the Breach grows," she explained, "the more rifts appear. Each one brings demons. Our soldiers have been fighting them for three days straight, but for everyone monster we cut down, more take its place."

"And you think this thing in my hand can close these rifts?" Koyen stumbled across the bridge. "I begin to see the pla-"

A flaming mass of Breach detritus smashed in to the bridge, a mere arm's length from the Seeker of Truth. The bridge was sundered in two; Cassandra grunted as her and Koyen both tumbled down amidst great chunks of stonework and flaming goo. _This will not end well-_

A great burst of wind miraculously eased her fall, and the Seeker was able to roll to her feet immediately. She looked over to the prisoner - and found him on his feet as well, robes settling from the wind. "Praise the Maker!" she exclaimed. Koyen pursed his lips.

Before any more could be said, the globs of green on the ground pulsed, and shadowy, ethereal hands reached up and out, several yards ahead of them. "Stay behind me!" commanded the Seeker, as she drew her sword and readied herself in front of the prisoner. The demon's eyes glowered, and it immediately charged the Seeker, floating on wisps of shadow. She raised her shield and stepped in the attack, pushing the the shades grasping claws aside and away. She followed with a precision counter-attack, rending the wispy material. Block, Parry, Riposte. She finished her opponent off quickly, and turned to check on Koyen.

It seemed the shade she was fighting was not the only one.

The monk seemed to be ... dancing ... with a Shade, except instead of dancing as a partner, the demon was encased in rapidly freezing water, creating in ice tomb. Koyen then seemed to change his dance, and widening his stance dramatically, stomped his left foot. A giant peace of crumbled bridge rose in the air - by itself. Koyen shoved both his hands, still bound by cord, to the right, and the bridge peace slammed in to the shade's ice tomb, shattering it completely.

Koyen stood tall again, breathing out. He turned to the Seeker, and nodded his head once. He offered his bound arms.

Cassandra did not know how to process this magic. She had never seen such fine control _without even a staff to focus!_ Clearly, the binds were no real obstacle. Her protective instincts had failed them, again, just as they did the Divine. _This man is more dangerous than even we thought.._

She strode towards him, sword pointed at his center of mass. Koyen did not move. He stood there, passive, bound arms offered. _And yet.._

Cassandra sighed, and cut the binds with her blade. "It seems you do not require a weapon to be deadly." She sheathed her sword. "I obviously cannot protect you either." She turned to march up the river bank. Frozen as it was, it made an easy path. "I should remember that you agreed to come willingly."

Koyen nodded his acceptance. "Where are the rest of your soldiers?" he asked.

"At the forward camp, or fighting," the Seeker shot back, still marching on. "We are on our own for now."

Not a quarter mile later, they came around a bend, and Cassandra noted two more shades milling about. The bank rose above them on one side of the river, a short cliff on the other. She pointed to the lower bank.

"More demons ahead. We should flank them."

"Right." Koyen ran up the embankment and took a stance in a good spot. He nodded down to the Seeker.

Cassandra drew her blade, the steel ringing in the air. The demons turned as one, drawn by the will of living bodies, charging the Seeker. She readied her shield for the ingrained parry, but the claws did not get that far - the ice under the first shade melted just enough to submerge it to the knees, halting it's momentum. The melt water surged up and encased the thing in ice.

Cassandra looked up at Koyen; he was dancing again.

She looked back towards the demons, and the second one was rooted in place, another ice block waiting. Scowling, she lowered her shield and charged the first ice block, ramming her shield in to the encasing, shattering it with the edge. She watched another flying boulder separate the second demon's upper half from its lower.

Cassandra shook her head, not having felt this useless in a long, long time.

"How are you even doing that," she asked up at him. "I've never seen ice magic used like that, much less earth magic - and without even a staff to focus!"

Koyen moved ahead on the path, to where the embankment met the river again, headed on towards the Temple site.

"My body and will are all the focus I need, although a staff would add precision to my airbending." 

"Airbending? I've never heard of this." Cassandra scoffed.

The monk span in place once, and the wind picked up from minor breeze to a strong, localized gust. Cassandra's heart skipped a beat as Koyen jumped off the embankment, but the gust of wind spun itself up in a vortex of air, surrounding him and lowering him to the Seeker's level. Koyen put his hands together and bowed his head, and the man-sized tornado just ... dispersed.

"Airbending." he uttered, as if the display gave all the answers, rather than so many more questions. Cassandra stood there, mouth agape, as he turned and continued up the frozen river.

"Where I come from, some of our people can focus their chi - the body's internal energy - and control one of four elements: Water, Earth, Fire, Air," he continued. _That sounds like a mage to me_ , thought Cassandra. _But most mages can use Ice and Fire. Earth magic is very rare. Air must be like Force Mages._ "One person each generation is able to master all four elements. This person is the Avatar of Raava, a reincarnation of the Original Soul, many thousands of years ago. Our purpose is to bring Balance to the world." He looked back at the Right Hand. "This world is in desperate need of balance."

For a moment, the sun must have caught Koyen just right, as he seemed to glow a holy white. She blinked, and the light passed.

"That we can agree on, at least," Cassandra allowed. "and so you act as a Templar would, to reign in the use of these elements?"

"That's one way to look at it, yes." Koyen looked thoughtful. "It is mostly dealt with locally, however. There has not been a large scale conflict in my lands for a long time."

"I envy you that, then. It's been a hard decade here."

Destruction became apparent as the two plodded up the mountain path. Spoiled wagons, corpses of soldiers, civilians, burning houses. Several more demons lay in wait. They established a pattern, wherein the Seeker created a target, and Koyen disabled them remotely.

Eventually, after climbing a stair set on a cliff face, Cassandra could hear fighting.

"We are getting close to a rift," she said. "You can hear the fighting."

Koyen nodded, and with a burst of wind, began running up the last of the stairs with uncanny speed. Cassandra drew steel and followed, noting the handy lack of air resistance in front of her, and a boost from behind. She could in no way keep up with the Avatar, but it certainly helped.

As she crested the stairs, a survival skirmish was rapidly turning in to a slaughter, the Avatar's presence a deciding weight on the soldier's side - three demons were left, two shades and .. yes, there was a Terror Demon. The shades rapidly cooled into ice blocks, allowing the startled soldiers to smack them unhindered. The Terror Demon sunk in to the ground in a burst of green. 

"Watch the ground!" the Seeker yelled.

A similar spot of green burst from the ground behind Koyen, and the sickly green monster popped up behind him, it's unnaturally giant, toothy mouth bellowing in intimidation.

The Avatar whirled around and raised his fist, and a raging pillar of flame engulfed the demon, and its ashes settled to the ground.

"Quickly, before more come through!" a bald elf grabbed the monk's left arm and pointed the inflamed mark at a rift in the sky - a shimmering hole in the air, calling to mind decidedly unhealthy things on the other side.

The mark on Koyen's hand crackled as before, but instead of casting him to the ground, a beam of energy shot forth, entangling the rift in the sky. The beam whipped around it, gathering energy, until an explosive pop killed the rift and the beam.

Everyone's stunned attention in the sudden silence went to the mark. 

_There may be hope yet,_ Cassandra thought.

"What did you do?" gasped Koyen, looking from the mark to the elf. He was a thin man, serious of face, rough vest covering threadbare tunic and trousers. His long, pointed ears stuck almost straight out from his head. He bowed his head a little, looking at the monk's hand, rather than his eyes.

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark on your hand," he began, in an oddly accented baritone. "I theorized the Mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake - and it seems I was correct."

The Right Hand walked up to join the conversation. "Meaning it could also close the Breach itself..."

"Possibly." The elf clasped his hands and bowed his head again, slightly. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

"Good to know!" came a smoky voice from behind the monk. "Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever!" The voice belonged to that cursed dwarf, blondish hair tied back in a tail. The fabric of his tunic was of good quality - as was the chest hair proudly displayed by its state of undress. Cassandra knew it was on purpose. A large crossbow was strapped to his back. It had a name, even. _Bianca_ , he insisted it be referred to as.

"Varric Tethras," he introduced himself. "Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally," he winked at Cassandra. "Unwelcome tag-along." 

She did not appreciate it.

"Pleased to meet you, Varric." offered Koyen, with a slight nod.

"You may reconsider that stance, in time." quipped the elf.

"Aww, I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles."

"Absolutely not," interrupted Cassandra. She sighed. "Your help is appreciated, Varric, but-"

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control any more." Varric insisted. "You need me."

Cassandra let out a disgusted grunt, and turned away.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions," stated the elf. "I am pleased to see you still live!"

Varric explained. "He means, 'I kept that Mark from killing you while you slept.'"

Koyen addressed the elf, "You seem to know a great deal about it all..."

The Seeker replied, "Solas is an apostate, well-versed in such matters."

"Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra," Solas corrected. "My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade. Far beyond the experience of any Circle Mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin."

"That's a commendable attitude, Solas." offered Koyen.

"Merely a sensible one," replied the apostate. "Although, sense appears to be in short supply right now." He smiled over to the Seeker. "Cassandra, you should know. The magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine _any_ mage having such power."

"Understood," was the reply. "We must get to the forward camp quickly."

Cassandra strode off, continuing along the mountain path. Solas followed.

"Well," Varric offered behind her, and tromped off next. "Bianca's excited!"

 _His crossbow is certainly more welcome than his remarks_ , thought Cassandra. She looked back, and verified that the - _well, prisoner doesn't really work any more_ \- Avatar Koyen was following as well.

Ahead was a small basin, where a waterfall emptied, carrying the mountain water down to the village lake - all frozen, of course. 

"Demons ahead!" warned Solas. A gaggle of demons patrolled the basin, several shades and a handful of wraiths.

"Glad you brought me now, Seeker?" teased Varric, drawing his crossbow - multiple mechanical arms clacking in to place.

Before the Seeker or the apostate elf could draw their weapons, Koyen shot _upward_ , flame blasts from his feet propelling him upwards. The three others could only stand in shock as concentrated flame began to express from the monk's gathered fist. It sparked, and flew down towards the demons, engulfing all five of them in a giant, concussive blast. 

Nothing but ash floated down the newly melted river, freezing at it passed them by.

Koyen jetted down gently, and the valley was utterly still.

"Shit, Chuckles, you were saying something about lack of power?" Varric slowly holstered his weapon.

Solas narrowed his eyes, and looked appraisingly at the monk.

Cassandra sighed. "Let's move."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made some edits to the first two chapters. Mostly formatting, and a magic-system fix.
> 
> I would really appreciate a beta, if not an editor!

"So," began Varric, " _did_ you cause the explosion?"

Cassandra pursed her lips, and looked to the Avatar to answer. _This story will be spread, may as well get it started._

"I.." Koyen looked troubled. "I'm not certain."

"Well _that's_ not going to work. Should at least spin a story!" exclaimed the rogue.

"That's what _you_ would have done?" Cassandra scowled at Varric. _If he's 'spinning stories' instead of giving factual recollection..._

"It's less prone to premature execution!" Assured the storyteller. Koyen remained silent, not looking at any of them. The three from Thedas gave each other significant glances. 

It was awkward.

After another group of minor demons, _what was that, 7 groups, now?_ Cassandra began to worry that she saw no signs of other forces.

"I hope Leliana made it through all this.." she found herself speaking aloud.

"She's resourceful, Seeker." Varric assured.

"We are almost to the forward camp." The Right Hand informed the group. "It is our last remaining fortification." She gestured to the next bridge. "Everything further in the valley has been laid to waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes."

As they crested the last rise, a crackling in the air, and that sickly green glow hanging in the air was unmistakable to any who spent time in this cursed valley.

"Another rift!" Cassandra warned. She drew steel and charged ahead.

"We must seal it, quickly!" Solas cast a barrier around them.

"Watch yourselves," a guard at the bridge's forward gate warned, "they keep coming!"

"Varric, Solas - take the wraiths!" commanded Cassandra. As she came to expect, the shade in front of her was seized in a block of ice. Shattering it with her shield's edge, she sprinted to the next demon-shaped ice sculpture, shattering it as well. She looked around, and the last of the wraiths fell, peppered by blasts of ice from apostate magic, and bolts from a crossbow.

"Hurry," urged Solas, "use the Mark!"

Cassandra kept her shield guard up, readying for more demons as Koyen gusted up to the rift. He looked at his left palm, then back to Solas. The elf tilted his chin at the rift. The Avatar raised his hand, and seemingly of its own accord, the Mark tethered itself to the rift, and popped it closed.

Bits of fade material dropped from the air. The apostate elf frowned, and began gathering the leavings, muttering about future study.

"The rift is gone, open the gate!" Cassandra ordered the guards.

"Right away, Seeker Pentaghast!" Ice cracked as the massive wooden door swung open, and the four of them walked through.

"Whatever that thing on your hand is," offered Varric, "it's useful!"

Cassandra noted that both Koyen and Solas' expression matched her own pursed lips. _Questions to be answered later._ They moved forward.

Wagons and boxes of supplies lined the walls, and off-duty soldiers huddled about. Mutterings and prayers were muted, and surreptitious attention was being given to a rather loud discussion at a command post in the middle of the bridge.

"You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility." A snobbish, elderly male in an ornate Chantry Clerk uniform was dismissing Leliana.

" _I_ have caused trouble?" Leliana was incredulous.

"You, Cassandra, this entire Conclave - haven't you all done enough already? I will not have it." The ass deigned to look up and notice Cassandra's party. "Ah, here they come."

"Grand Chancellor Roderick, this is-" Leliana attempted.

"I know who his his." Roderick pointed at Cassandra. "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

"Order _me_?" Cassandra let her anger through. It was usually effective. "You are a glorified clerk. A _bureaucrat!_ "

"And you are a _thug_. But a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry." 

"We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor," Leliana interrupted. "As you well know." 

"Justinia is dead!" Roderick growled. "We must elect a replacement, and obey _her_ orders on the matter! Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

"We can stop this before it is too late." Cassandra was adamant. "The Mark the Avatar has can close rifts - we have proven this."

"It may close the Breach, then?" Leliana asked.

"This Avatar is the one that _caused_ this mess!" Roderick reiterated. He sighed. "You won't even survive long enough to reach the Temple, even with all your soldiers."

"We don't have to take the direct route.." Leliana offered. "We can go around, through the mines, avoiding the thickest fighting."

Cassandra disagreed. "We lost contact with an entire squad on that path, it may be just as risky."

"Listen to me," pleaded Roderick. _As if we'd start, now_ , thought Cassandra, angrily. "Abandon this now before more lives are lost!"

The Breach boomed its expansion again, bringing everyone's attention to the sky - and then to the Avatar's Mark, as it crackled in sympathy to the hole in the heavens.

"We must get to the Temple, quickly." Cassandra stated. In sudden inspiration, she turned to Koyen. "How do _you_ think we should proceed?"

"You're asking _me_?" The monk seemed quite surprised.

"You are the one with the Mark.." chipped in Solas.

"You are the one we must keep alive," stated the Right Hand. "Since we cannot agree on our own..."

Koyen looked to the ruined Temple of Sacred Ashes, then to the weary soldiers scattered about, considering.

"Get your people back here." he stated softly, but with confidence. "I can get there myself."

The only faces that weren't shocked at this pronouncement were the people who'd been fighting with him the past hour.

"You may think you don't need assistance, but you shall have it anyway," stated Cassandra. "We will meet our forces where they are." 

"Damn straight!" Varric declared. Solas nodded.

As she waved them forward, the Chancellor shook his head.

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker.."

The front line was a hive of activity. Hundreds of men and women crowded in a small yard, just before the Temple Gate proper. Soldiers lay, sat and meandered about tight groups of tents. More hurried in from the Gate, all of them with fear in their eye. A field command desk was set up the side, and the Force Commander, Cullen, looked like he hadn't slept in days. He looked to the four incoming guests, and frowned.

"My soldiers will appreciate the reprieve, Lady Pentaghast, but I'm not sure I understand."

"I cannot take the credit, Commander, this is- was, the prisoner, Avatar Koyen." She gestured to the monk, who bowed. "He is ... a powerful mage, and can seal the rifts. It was his desire that your soldiers fall back." She looked to Koyen's eyes. "He believes their sacrifice unnecessary."

"I hope she's right about you. There are three rifts just past the gate. We've been fighting demons for 3 days straight." Cullen's hand was on his sheathed sword.

"Just have your men hold here, we'll signal when the courtyard is clear." Koyen put a hand on Cullen's shoulder, briefly, and strode towards the gate.

"Curly!" Varric smacked Cullen on what should have been his upper arm, but because of the height difference, ended up smacking his hand off his sword. "You look like shit! Don't worry, I've seen our friend in action. You just have your men watch the action." He winked, and followed the Avatar.

Cassandra nodded to Cullen, her and Solas moving to follow Koyen. The Avatar paused.

"Commander, do you happen to have a spare quarterstaff?"


End file.
